1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for hand-held/portable electronic equipment such as, but not limited to, walkie-talkies, scanners, hand-held radios. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device used to balance the weight of the said electronic device, thus preventing the electronic device from tipping over.
2. Prior Art
Hand-held police radios, scanners and other electronic devices are easily tipped over. Manufacturers of said products have attempted to address this problem by adding a U-shaped support to help add balance. This has not solved the problem. This support does not broaden the base enough to add the needed balance.